The present invention relates to stepping machines, and relates more particularly to such a stepping machine which is practical for exercising the legs as well as the waist.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional stepping machine which is comprised of a base frame, downward hydraulic cylinders bilaterally mounted on the upright post of the base frame, and two pedals pivotably connected to the base frame and respectively suspended from the piston rods of the hydraulic cylinders. This structure of stepping machine is functional, however it is practical for exercising the muscles of the legs only.
It is the major object of the present invention to provide a stepping machine which forces the user to twist the body when the user steps on the pedals alternatively. According to the preferred embodiment of the present invention, the stepping machine comprises a base frame having an upright stub tube and an upright shaft, the upright stub tube having two horizontal axles and two connecting plates respectively turned about the horizontal axles, an upright post revolvably mounted on the upright stub tube and having a transverse handlebar at the top, a pedal support revolvably mounted on the upright shaft and coupled to the upright support in a parallel relation, two pedals respectively turned about a respective horizontal axle on the pedal support, and two hydraulic cylinders bilaterally connected between the pedal support and the free ends of the pedals. Each of the pedals has a downward rod at the fixed end and coupled to one connecting plate by links. Therefore, when the user steps on the pedals alternatively, the pedal support and the upright post are respectively turned back and forth, and the user is forced to twist the waist.